Forever After
by SNK
Summary: Boy falls for girl. Girl falls for boy? He wishes. The catch? You got it! He has to make her fall in love with him. Prologue is included (a letter from the future) but it's kind of serious. Spike and Faye (of course!).
1. Prologue

**_P_**rologue

_My dearest Faye,_

_I wouldn't know how to love if it hadn't of been for you. You were and are my life. I don't know how I lived all these years without you. When I think about our life together I cry many tears. Happy and sad. I look at our children and I see you. Aubrey looks so much like you now. I love you Faye. I always have._

_I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted to die first. I know, selfish of me. But I always have been, like you said. When you left me I felt alone. Betrayed. You said you would always be there for me. But you're not._

_I write to you every night. Seth tells me that it's only making it harder for me, but I don't care. He was always like you in that way. Caring and considerate, need be. I don't know who to turn to. God is always there they say but I just don't know anymore. I am alone without you. I laugh whenever I say alone because I know it's true. I've always been alone before you. I think about you all the time. Every day and every night. I hold my favorite picture of you wherever I go. The one when your hair is blowing and your eyes shining._

_Faye, my beauty. It's a miracle, our life. When I see you again I will tell you that I love you and I know that you will do the same. I can't wait until that day. I know you will wait for me but I have to ask. Will you? Promise? I'm glad. Faye, my love, how can you do this to me? How can I love you so much after all these years? How? It's funny. I ask questions you will never answer. Am I really that pitiful? I suppose I am. You've always said that dreamers are the only ones that realize their dreams. I remember when I told you about my eye, the fake one, and how I thought I could only see patches of reality and never the whole picture. I remember that you never brought it up again because you knew how uncomfortable it made me feel. I'm sorry about not telling you sooner. Instead I waited until after we were married to tell you. I was afraid, terrified that you'd leave me. I know I was a fool for thinking that, but I was young. You know the saying "To be young and in love" well it's true._

_Did you know that Aubrey is getting married? Yes, my baby is going to be a bride. It was different with Seth, Devin, and Tyler. Our boys. I love our boys just as much as I love our daughter, but the boys are men now and even though I know Aubrey is a woman she will always be my baby girl. I look at our grandchildren. All five. I remember the day she was born. Devin's little daughter which he named after you. He calls her his little angel. I have a feeling that when she grows up she'll be just like you. I wish I could be there to see her, but then I don't. For I want to be with you. She's five now and as spoiled as ever. I suppose it's my fault, but she really is an angel. She likes to give me kisses when she visits me. What can I say? She's already like you. Tyler is finally married to a wonderful woman named Kayla. I thought Tyler was going to stay single forever, but he surprised me._

_Devin and Tyler come to visit often. Seth comes to the house everyday to check up on me, as does Aubrey, even though I tell them they shouldn't. They are so much alike, Seth and Aubrey. I knew Seth was going to be a good brother to his siblings but with Aubrey he's like me. I know it's hard to be the oldest. When Seth was born I was so happy. I would see you walking through the halls with a living life inside of you and I couldn't suppress my joy. God, I love you Faye. You were so beautiful, so incredibly wonderful, we were meant to be together._

_For some, people get married to fight. It wasn't true with us, we weren't perfect but we never once thought about a divorce, not once. It was different with my parents. They hated each other. I was seven when the syndicate murdered them and kidnapped me. I was so angry. At my father. He was always causing trouble for my mother and I, getting involved with the Red Dragons. I hated him. That's why I promised myself that I would love and care for my family. I hated the syndicate almost as much as I hated my father, that is until you came. I fell for you, but you always played hard to get. I'm sorry about the things I said then. I was angry at you because you were so cool, so controlled around me. I didn't know what I was going through, I didn't realize my feelings. When we ran away together I was on cloud nine._

_Faye, I know I've said this before but I must say it again. You are my life. I love you and I am forever yours. I want you to know this, I write it to you all the time. I've said it more times then I can count. The love I have for you is of the heart. You and I know each other, inside and out. Our love is unique, one of a kind. No one can truly know how much we mean to one another. No one. Faye, my funny valentine, sweet comic valentine, you make me smile with my heart. We are bound to each other forever after._

_Spike_


	2. Chapter 1

**_C_**hapter 1

Spike lifted a shoulder, sipped his coffee, and continued to brood while staring out the office window.

"Spike Spiegel, you need a vacation."

He didn't turn around, just grunted.

"Spike? Did you hear me?"

He sighed. "I grunted didn't I?"

"A grunt isn't an answer."

"Whatever."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Spike, why are you being such a prude?"

"What _is_ a prude?"

"A prude is… oh never mind."

Spike smirked. "I have a question: Why are you such a bore?"

"Excuse me? I am _not_ a bore."

Spike rose a brow. "Oh really?"

Julia nodded a finger. "Now Spike, stop making fun of me."

"Why? There's nothing better to do."

She shook her head and smiled sweetly. "I know what you could do."

"What?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"You can pick up my friend," Julia suggested.

"Oh yeah. Like I want to pick up _your_ friend."

"Spike, you know today is our anniversary," she pleaded.

Spike thought of Vicious. "Fine."

"Thank-you so much, I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do. So where do I pick up this friend of yours?" he asked.

"At the Mars airport on twelfth."

"All right... What does she look like?" he asked imploringly.

Julia tapped her chin. "The last time I saw her she had long purple hair and big green eyes."

"Well then..."

"Spike..." Julia warned.

"What? I only asked so I could find her."

"Right. See you later Spike." Julia waved.

"Bye." He waved back.

"Oh and Spike," Julia called from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Try to be nice."


	3. Chapter 2

_**C**_hapter 2  
  
Spike arrived at the airport at a quarter to eight. He was early. He looked around at the new airport. It wasn't really an "airport" but everyone called it that nonetheless. It was big and the roof was made of glass. He looked up at it and squinted against the sun's early rays. "Is that… a restaurant?"  
  
It was, the shiny silver pole that led to the restaurant in the sky illuminated the small elevator that traveled up and down it. He rolled his eyes. "What's next?" he mumbled. Spike walked toward the entrance of the airport figuring he could buy a coffee and a donut before Julia's friend showed up. The sliding doors separated and he was left with a modern looking area. He traveled down the left hall toward a snack bar. "One coffee and a glazed donut," he said to the cashier, waving six bucks in the air.  
  
"Yes sir, and what size did you want?" the cashier asked politely.  
  
Spike shook his head. "I don't care, I just want a coffee."  
  
"But sir," the cashier pressed, "would you like a small, medium, or large?"  
  
"I said I want a coffee."  
  
"Yes, but what size?"  
  
"GIVE ME A SMALL GODDAMMIT!"  
  
"Uh, um, yes, I'm sorry-- right away-- sir…" the cashier stuttered apologetically as he watched a small crowd of people gather around the concession stand.  
  
"Goddamn. What do I have to do to get a coffee around here," Spike muttered annoyed.  
  
"S-- Sorry… here's your coffee… sir."  
  
"Thank-you," he said taking his coffee and donut, "for nothing."  
  
As Spike continued his march toward D12 he drank his coffee slowly. He needed his coffee, more than anything in the world. He munched on his glazed donut and swallowed it whole. Spike glanced around the nylon-covered seats. "Women, always late."  
  
He finished his breakfast and looked at the clock. 8:30. "Damn, where is she? I'm not exactly patient…" He searched for a purple-haired woman. What was her name? Oh right… Faye… "Valentine, it sounds familiar…"  
  
"Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" A body voiced.  
  
Spike turned around and was left speechless. A woman, an incredibly beautiful woman, stood dressed in a dark green blouse accompanied by tight jeans.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I… Hi, my name is Spike," he held out a hand, "I'm a friend of Julia's."  
  
She looked at him as if trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Uh-huh. That's nice to know, but… where is she?"  
  
"Today's Julia's anniversary," Spike said picking up her bags.  
  
"Anniversary?" she questioned, allowing him to be trusted… for now.  
  
He nodded. "Julia and Vicious, that's her boyfriend, went out to eat at some fancy restaurant."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
He looked back at her. Examining her closely. She didn't have long hair like Julia had said but instead it was cut short and flowed like Chinese silk. Her eyes were sparkling emeralds of jade and her face was soft and her lips full. She was quite a catch, he mused.  
  
"Come on, my plane's just outside."  
  
Faye gave him a long look and shifted uneasily.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you or anything," he promised, "trust me." He held out a hand.  
  
Her red lips turned into a small smile. It had Spike's full attention. "All right cowboy, but on one condition," she said glancing out the airport windows to his jet.  
  
He nodded mesmerized.  
  
"I get to drive the Swordfish." 


End file.
